More particularly, the invention relates to an applicator device for applying a cosmetic, the device comprising:                a reservoir that is adapted to contain a liquid cosmetic (that is viscous to a greater or lesser extent); and        an applicator comprising a stem that is terminated by an applicator head that is adapted to apply the cosmetic to a part of a user's body (in particular for applying makeup to keratinous fibers, such as the eyelashes, the eyebrows, and the hair), said stem being adapted to penetrate into said reservoir so as to dip said applicator head into the cosmetic.        
In known applicator devices of this type, the applicator head is a brush that enables the cosmetic to be applied exclusively by direct contact with the user's body.